Something's Different
by MonsieurDobreva
Summary: What would happen if Elena was born in 1492 and Katherine was the one born in the present?
1. The Sun Also Rises

**Hey there guys! Well this is my first story, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Review if you want and give me some tips :D Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Well, it's that time again. Time to go back to the prison I call school. I mean, like seriously what's the point of even going? It's not like I actually pay attention to what everyone is saying anyway. Whatever. People today are going to be so annoying, I can already tell. Yea okay so my parent's died, it happens. Let's just get over it and move on with our lives. I swear if anyone else asks me if I'm okay, I will throw them down some stairs. Ugh, Aunt Jenna is calling, time to go._

I sat down and just stared out the window. It was so calming, I felt myself start to drift into a deep sleep. . .

"KATHERINE!"

And now my sleep is over. God, I never thought Aunt Jenna would ever become so annoying. She really needs to take some calming medicine, or just get laid.

I finally decided to go downstairs and when I got there, Jenna was just standing there glaring at me.

"You are not going to be late for your first day of school." she says.

"Well then what are you doing standing there? You better get a move on or I'll be late." I reply with my signature smirk on my face.

"Katherine, I swear. . . hey, where's Jeremy?" she asks with a worried look on her face.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates. It's a text from Caroline.

_Hey Kat, I'm picking you up right now :D I can't wait to see you! 3_

I closed my phone and rolled my eyes, oh Caroline.

"Jenna, there's been a change of plans, I'm going to school with Caroline instead."

"What? No you. . ."

I was outside before she had the chance to finish. After about two minutes, Caroline rolled up in her brand new Ford Fiesta. It was nothing compared to my red Mini-Cooper, but not everyone has the luxury of being me.

"OH MY GOD KATHERINE!" she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Nice to see you Caroline."

"Get in! We have so much to talk about in our 10 minute drive to school." she says with a little too much excitement in her voice.

Great, and excited Caroline was definitely not something I wanted to deal with right now.

"This summer was absolutely amazing! So much parties, so much drinking, so much sex! Oh my, where do I even begin, oh right! Okay so there was this one party. . ."

That was when I decided to zone out completely, I threw in the occasional "wow" in there just to make her think that I was actually listening. Her stories never really captured my attention.

Finally, we arrived at school.

_Okay Katherine, get ready for this and keep your cool._

That was easier said than done. Instantly, my other best friend Bonnie came running up to me and hugged me and asked me the one question I definitely wasn't in the mood to hear.

"Are you okay?"

I just gave her my signature glare and walked away. If I would have stayed there any longer, someone would have gotten hurt.

"Anyways, any fresh meat this year?" I asked.

"Well, there is this one guy, I didn't see his face, but he is supposedly in the attendance office right now." Bonnie said, showing excitement in her eyes.

"Then why are we standing around for? Let's hunt." Caroline says, nearly jumping from the excitement.

_God, they are so desperate. I bet this mystery guy isn't even that hot._

We finally get to the office and we see a new body standing there. His back is towards us.

"That is a sexy back." Caroline growls.

"Caroline, was the growl really necessary?" I ask.

"Yes, it adds that dramatic effect." she says while doing jazz hands.

_Okay then._

The guy was just about to turn around, when I saw Jeremy walking towards the bathroom looking as high as ever.

_Time to be the annoying buzzkill big sister._

"I'll be right back guys. JEREMY!"

He doesn't stop, so I follow him into the bathroom.

_Ew, it smells so bad in here. Thank God I'm a girl._

"Jeremy, damn it! Do you think its cool to get high on the freaking first day of school?" I ask angrily.

"Oh please Katherine, don't act like you've never done it before." he says with a matter-of-factly look on his face.

"Yea, but the difference is that I am the bad child, you are the good one. So if you don't stop doing it, I will make sure to cut your little balls off. Got it?"

"Yea, whatever." he says as he storms out of the bathroom.

"Don't walk away from me!" I yell running after him.

As I left the bathroom, I ran into a wall. A wall? Oh, its a person. I look up to see this annoying road block and my jaw drops.

_Oh my god, those are the nicest green eyes I have ever seen in my life._

"Is this the guy's bathroom?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

I nod, not able to find words to speak.

"Thanks." he smiles and walks into the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD KATHERINE! THAT'S HIM! THE NEW GUY!" both Bonnie and Caroline say in unison.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" says Caroline.

"Yes, yes he is and he will be mine." I say with a devilish smirk on my face.

The facial expression that Caroline had was absolutely priceless. It just raged with pure anger and envy.

"Caroline, don't be jealous, he would have never gone for you anyways." I say just as the bell rings.

"Ta-ta ladies." I walk off and leave a stunned Caroline and a laughing Bonnie behind me.

This year has definitely gotten off to a very good start.


	2. Bad Moon Rising

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't sleep, so I just decided to right another chapter. I need some constructive criticism, so give it to me! Now, time to move onto Chapter 2, hopefully you guys will enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After school, I decided it was time to go visit Mom and Dad at the cemetery. I never liked coming here, but it was where my parents were now.<p>

"Hey Mom and Dad." I said while staring at their tombstone.

In Memory of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, loving parents.

At that point, I felt my eyes start to water. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I broke down.

"I'm so sorry Mom and Dad. I was never a good daughter, you guys didn't deserve someone like me. I should have behaved better. I should have not partied so much. It's my fault you're gone and I will never forgive myself for that. I love you guys so much and I miss you like crazy."

I couldn't stop sobbing. If someone walked by they would have thought I was hyperventilating.

Alright Katherine, time to get up and stop crying.

I stood up and wiped my tears away. I felt a lot better. Suddenly, a creepy fog literally materialized out of thin air and some creepy bird was on my parents tombstone just staring at me.

"Get out of here!" I screamed while I smacked the bird with my purse, not noticing that my wallet had fallen out.

When the bird finally decided to fly away, I could have sworn I saw someone watching me in the distance.

Alright Katherine, you are officially going crazy.

As I turned around and started to head home, me and my cluzty self decided to trip over a tree root and go tumbling down a small hill.

"Crap, now all my clothes are dirty. UGH, you have got to be kidding me, this was my favorite pair of jeans and now they're ripped!"

I turned around and jumped when I saw the new kid at school standing there.

"Were you following me?" I asked as I arched one eyebrow.

"What? No, I was here visiting someone." he said with a sad look on his face.

Crap, way to be insensitive Katherine. You definitely deserve some major cool points right about now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Katherine by the way."

"Stefan." he says with the cutest smirk I have ever seen in my life.

Goodness gracious this guy is hot.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me all of sudden.

I thought about it for a second and realized I had scraped my knee where my jeans got ripped.

"Oh great, now I have ripped AND bloody jeans. My life is just wonderful."

"You should go and get that checked out." he said with his back towards me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. . ." but when I looked up, he was gone. Well that was officially the strangest thing I have ever seen. Where did he go and how did he get there so fast?

Whatever, I have more important things to worry about.

So after all of that strangeness, I went home and went to my room. I just laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out something to do.

Why does my life have to be so boring?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I prayed that someone else would get it, but of course with my luck everyone in the house decided to act like they were deaf.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was.

"Oh, Stefan? What a surprise."

"Yea, sorry I ran off earlier, blood makes me feel kind of odd. Anyways, I asked around town and found out where you lived cause you dropped your wallet and I wanted to return it to you." he said while giving a small smirk.

Oh my goodness, this guy is just so irresistible.

"Oh. . .well thanks. How much money did you take?" I said while arching my eyebrow and giving him my death glare. A deadly combination.

"I took none, I would never do that." he said and I instantly believed him for some reason.

"Do you wanna go to the Grill for dinner?" I asked him out of nowhere.

Katherine, hold your horses. You don't want to seem desperate like Caroline.

"Sure, I would love to." he said smiling.

And with that we were off to the grill.

Ugh, hopefully none of my friends are there. They can be really annoying sometimes and I am really not in the mood to deal with Caroline right now.

Of course, my luck was just so great today because once I got there I spotted the whole crew sitting at a table. There was Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline and they were all giving me different looks. Tyler and Matt looked at me indifferently, Bonnie just smirked when she saw me walk in with Stefan, and Caroline looked green with envy.

"Katherine!" Bonnie called, "Over here!"

I made my way over to them and got a horrible feeling in my stomach all of sudden.

Crap, I cannot be getting my period right at this very moment.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom. Stefan, wait here, mingle." I ran off with everyone giving me confused looks.

I ran into the stall and did what I had to do and I felt relief wash over me.

Right when I opened the bathroom stall, I stopped dead in my tracks.

What in the world?

I was looking at something that could not have been possible.

"Hi, you must be Katherine." the mystery said all of a sudden.

I finally got the courage to speak.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh boyyyy, twist! Review :D<strong>


	3. Brave New World

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I'm having a great time writing this story, and hopefully all of you are having a good time reading it :D This chapter is shorter then the others, sorry :/ Without further ado, here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>I just stood there and stared at a person that could be my twin.<p>

This should be not be possible? Are we actually twins separated at birth? I am so confused.

Suddenly, my "twin" jolted me out of my confused state.

"Well, I can obviously tell that you are quite confused by my sudden appearance." she says.

"That is the understatement of the century."

"Well. . ." she started, but she suddenly stopped and said, "We'll have to continue this conversation later, people are listening. Goodbye Katherine."

And with a blink of the eye, she was gone.

Alright Katherine, you definitely just dreamed up that whole thing.

I soon exited the bathroom and went and sat next to Stefan, trying to act like nothing was wrong with me. I failed miserably.

"What's wrong Katherine?" Stefan asked with a worried look on his face.

"Uhhh. . . nothing. I was wondering if you could take me home? I am not feeling so great anymore."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

I waved goodbye to all my friends and I exited the Grill, only for me to crash into yet another person.

"I'm sorry, I was . . ."

I stopped speaking as I was met with the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life. Kind of the same thing that happened when I met Stefan actually.

"Oh no, that was completely my fault." the stranger said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Soon, Stefan came out of the girl and stopped. I saw a look of pure hatred go across his face and again I was left utterly confused.

"Hello brother." the stranger said all of a sudden.

Brother?

"Damon, what are you doing here." Stefan asked.

"Oh, you know just looking for a quick bite to eat." he said with the same smirk from before, "Would you able to help me with that miss?" he said and I coudln't help but notice hunger and lust in his eyes. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Alright, you are a creep and I am going home. Let's go Stefan, you can deal with this 'brother' of yours when I'm not around."

"Oh, feisty one you got here Stefan, I like her. Definitely the complete opposite." Damon said.

What does he mean by opposite? Could it be that he knows my "twin"? Oh my goodness, here's my chance to ask.

"Hey creeper, you wouldn't happen to know someone named Elena who looks exactly like me would you?"

With that, both brothers got serious all of a sudden.

"Elena? How do you know about Elena?" Stefan asked, sounding kind of paranoid.

"Well, I was ambushed by her in the bathroom and I thought it was my hallucinating things, but I can see by the expressions on your faces that his person is real. Someone start explaining to me why I look like her."

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and my twin stood in front of the three of us.

"I can explain that." she said.

"Elzhana Petrova, what a surprise to see you here. I thought you were dead." Damon said while looking indifferent.

In a flash, Elena had Damon pinned to the ground and her eyes were black and some veiny crap was going on, on her face.

"What the. . ."

"You know Damon, I don't really lose my temper, but something about you just makes me go crazy." she said as she got off of him.

"Is it my dashing good looks?" he said while smirking.

I noticed that Stefan had not said anything in a while. I was going to say something to him, but then I remembered that this girl looked like a demon a second ago. I had to confront her.

"What the hell are you?" I asked with a little too much attitude in my voice.

She turned and smiled.

"Vampire."

With that, her fangs grew out, her eyes blackened, and her veins started to go crazy. I think I just pooped myself. Before I knew it she came after me. . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and then everything went black.


End file.
